The U.C.S.D. Resource for Protein Crystallography has been extremely successful since its opening seven years ago. Each year we have received, in average, about 20 good proposals from outside users, of which about twelve groups have been given time on the Mark II high-speed data collection systems. During the seven year period, the high intensity measurements for more than 100 different projects. The data have been so good that many of these projects obtained good electron density maps within a few months after the data were collected. During the next five years we would like to expand the resource facilities so that we can better serve the protein crystallography community. First we would like to set up the Mark IV data collection system that can be used to collect data for small crystals or to collect data of crystals with very large unit cell dimensions (like small viruses up to 500 A). This system will have a rotating anode X-ray generator with very high brightness (the Rigaku FR generator). We would like also to continue to explore the idea of using the gold anode to set up a multiwavelength diffractometer that can solve the phase problem by collecting ta on a protein crystal that has been soaked in a platinum reagent. Last, but not least, we would like to explore a completely new way to generate X-rays at different wavelengths using the Compton Backscattering effect.